


Эффект просачивания

by Nirtoglycerin



Category: Assassin's Creed, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 13:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1780429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nirtoglycerin/pseuds/Nirtoglycerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дерек принимает участие в одном из проектов «Абстерго». Вместе с ним в проекте участвует Стайлз, с которым с самого начала устанавливаются непростые отношения. Дерек думает, что ненавидит Стайлза. Стайлз всячески подогревает эти мысли, но, проживая жизнь своего предка в Анимусе, Дерек внезапно узнает, что он с предком Стайлза был знаком более чем близко. Остальное доделывает эффект просачивания.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Эффект просачивания

**Author's Note:**

> Вики-ком говорит: "Эффект просачивания появляется у человека, который долго прибывает в Анимусе. Эффект просачивания дает человеку умения его предка, а также позволяет перемещаться в прошлое без Анимуса, и тогда человек может сойти с ума."

«Компания «Абстерго» на протяжении вот уже десяти лет является ведущим лидером в области генной инженерии. На данный момент компания разрабатывает более пятидесяти проектов в разных областях. С компанией сотрудничают более ста фирм-партнеров. Ежемесячная прибыль компании составляет более тридцати миллиардов долларов. Приходи в «Абстерго» сегодня, и, возможно, именно ты станешь частью нашей команды!» - гласил постер.

Он не был кричаще-ярким, но что-то в нем заставляло взгляд возвращаться. Красный треугольник – единственная цветная деталь – выглядел солидно и внушал уверенность, буквы были не слишком маленькие, но и не большие, текст – сухой, но емкий. Все в этом постере казалось гармоничным, и Дерек подумал, что к нему приложили руку гении рекламы. Висящий рядом глянцевый плакат был ярким и вычурным, всего в нем казалось много: цепочка ДНК слишком цветастая и длинная, буквы громоздкие и неподъемные, а слова громогласные.

«А ты сдал генетический материал?» - было написано.

И Дерек подумал, что это ужасный постер.

Хотя, в конце концов, он действительно сидел здесь, в головном офисе «Абстерго» с уколотым пальцем, и его генетический материал только что поместили в стеклянную призму и унесли в лабораторию, небрежно прилепив стикер с его именем. Прямо сейчас Дерек ждал, пока исследователи обработают предоставленный им материал. Потому что, хотя это и была чистая формальность – его дядя сотрудничал с компанией уже три года, и его гены были настоящей находкой для «Абстерго», – без этого договор было не подписать.

От нечего делать Дерек рассматривал стены, увешанные разными постерами и плакатами, и переводил взгляд на людей вокруг. Рядом с ним долгое время сидел темнокожий паренек, нетерпеливо пристукивающий ногой – было видно, что ожидание его раздражает. Дерек перевел взгляд на кабинет, в который ему предстояло попасть, и как раз в этот момент стеклянные двери – Дерек подумал, что «Абстерго» - настоящий ад для уборщиков – бесшумно разъехались в стороны, и из кабинета выбежала разозленная девушка. Она схватила перекрученную лямку топика, тряхнула копной кудрявых светлых волос и вздернула подбородок.

\- Неинтересный у меня материал! – прокричала она в кабинет. – Как будто твой материал интереснее моего! Возможно, именно поэтому ты проводишь идиотские собеседования, а не лежишь сейчас в Анимусе, чертов придурок! 

\- Мисс Эрика Рэйерс, - прозвучало из кабинета – голос был мужской, буквально пропитанный уверенностью и спокойствием, и в нем слышалась улыбка. И хотя Дерек видел только ее спину, он понял, что это взбесило ее еще сильнее. Послышались шаги, и в проеме появилась фигура молодого парня, с которым некоторое время назад Дерек обсуждал будущий контракт. Его звали Айзек Лейхи, и он был доверенным лицом руководителя проекта, лично вызвавшимся отобрать участников. 

Айзек был высокий, его волосы – кудрявыми, а улыбка – широкой. Пожалуй, даже слишком широкой, чтобы казаться вежливой, но причина крылась, скорее всего, в том, что он находил ситуацию забавной.

\- Мы просмотрели только одну ветку вашей ДНК – по материнской линии, - заговорил Айзек, оказавшись лицом к лицу с девушкой – Эрикой. – Вероятно, мы сможем найти более интересные данные со стороны вашего отца.

\- Что ты сказал? Мой отец – гребанный идиот, которому я снесу башку, если когда-нибудь встречу, и ты говоришь, что с его стороны данные будут более интересными?!

\- То, что он, как вы выражаетесь, идиот, не отменяет того факта, что его материал может оказаться полезным, - возразил Айзек, и его улыбка стала еще шире. – Но я готов это обсудить. Сегодня. За ужином. 

\- Эй-эй-эй! – с места вскочил темнокожий парень, который до этого сидел рядом с Дереком. Он в несколько размашистых шагов оказался рядом и с Эрикой, и с Айзеком. – Я здесь уже час торчу! Назначать свидания будешь после рабочего дня!

\- Ты, ты… – Эрика поочередно ткнула пальцем в обоих парней и круто развернулась, указывая наманикюренным ногтем и в Дерека, - и ты! Вы здесь все чокнутые!

И, отдернув короткую юбку, она пошла в сторону выхода, расправив плечи.

\- Я позвоню! – прокричал ей вслед Айзек, на пару секунд зависнув на покачивающихся бедрах, затем отвел взгляд, и его улыбка резко перешла в разряд вежливых. 

\- Вернон Бойд, - сказал он деловым тоном. – Идите за мной.

Дерек вздохнул и откинулся на спинку удобного стула. Он тоже порядком устал от этого ожидания, и все, чего он сейчас хотел, - это прийти домой, разогреть себе ужин и завалиться спать. Он прикрыл глаза и сложил руки на груди, и его не волновало абсолютно ничего вокруг, пока он не услышал над ухом голос.

\- Волнуешься? 

Дерек повернул голову вправо и хмуро уставился на паренька в жуткой красной толстовке, которому он мог от силы дать семнадцать. Паренек выглядел уверенно и смешно одновременно, у него были коротко стриженные темные волосы и выразительные карие глаза, лихорадочно блестящие в свете ярких ламп. И он абсолютно точно мелко подрагивал, отбивая пальцами обеих рук известный только ему ритм. Дерек подумал, что если кто-то из них и волнуется, то это точно он.

\- На твоем месте я бы не волновался, - серьезно проговорил парень, глядя на Дерека с шальной улыбкой на губах. – Волноваться стоит, если твои шансы под угрозой. А у тебя нет шансов.

Дерек насмешливо приподнял брови, парень уже на него не смотрел. Он подорвался с места и переместился к окну во всю стену.

\- Воу, ну и вид! Когда я получу эту работу, смогу наслаждаться этим каждый день!

У окна он тоже задержался ненадолго. Его заинтересовал большой экран, на котором поочередно высвечивалась всякая информация. Парень застыл на месте с открытым ртом, глядя вперед.

 

Стеклянные двери разъехались, и Дерек увидел, как темнокожий Вернон Бойд вышел, держа под мышкой серую папку, вероятнее всего, с подписанным договором.

Айзек появился в дверях.

\- Эй, Стайлз, твоя очередь!

\- Уже? Здорово! – паренек – Стайлз? Серьезно? – направился к кабинету, по пути остановившись перед Дереком. – Я расскажу тебе, как все прошло, - шепнул он и подмигнул. Дерек нахмурил брови.

Он просидел в приемной еще полчаса. За это время из лаборатории принесли результаты анализа дерекова генетического материала. Мэтт Дэлер – неразговорчивый парень с огромными синяками под глазами – посмотрел на Дерека и скупо кивнул. 

Он зашел в кабинет, а через минуту оттуда вылетела красная толстовка. Одна. Без тела. А следом за ней, напевая и пританцовывая, двигался ранее обозначенный Стайлз.

Он победно вскинул руки и улыбнулся во всю ширь своего огромного рта – не нужно было быть ясновидящим, чтобы понять, что ему досталась эта работа. Стайлз схватил с пола толстовку и, оттряхнув ее, напялил на себя. Потом он начал шарить по карманам и вытащил ручку.

\- Эй, я же говорил, что тебе не стоит волноваться! – сказал Стайлз, оказавшись перед Дереком. – Но я вовсе не самоуверенный и высокомерный, как некоторые! Смотри, я оставлю тебе автограф!

Дерек сдвинул брови к переносице, но Стайлза это не остановило. Он схватил руку Дерека и размашисто начеркал на раскрытой ладони черной пастой. Дерек стиснул зубы до скрипа, глядя на Стайлза исподлобья, но тот стоял напротив, как ни в чем не бывало, и неспешно напяливал колпачок на ручку, а после сунул ее в карман. Затем Стайлз одернул толстовку.

\- Не кисни, парень. Смотри на вещи оптимистично! В мире полно другой работы, которая только и ждет, когда ты возьмешься за нее! – Стайлз засмеялся и… похлопал Дерека по щеке.

Дерек вперил в него уничтожающий взгляд, но тот тут же отдернул руку и направился в сторону выхода. Дерек думал только об одном – что это, черт возьми, было?

***  
Проект стартовал через месяц. 

Дерек трижды проклял ту часть договора, в которой с момента запуска проекта и до самого его закрытия участники обязаны проживать в «Абстерго» в специально отведенных местах. 

Пережить это неприятное обстоятельство можно было, но серые комнаты, обставленные по-спартански, не могли сравниться с пусть и маленькой, но уютной квартирой, которую обустраивала Лора еще до того, как вышла замуж и уехала из штата. С другой стороны, Дереку не придется тратить два часа в пробках, добираясь до здания компании, и еще два часа на обратную дорогу. К тому же, Дерек знал, что после пребывания в Анимусе, на выходе получается выжатый лимон, а в таком состоянии вряд ли вообще можно куда-то доехать. Поэтому один минус в виде отсутствия привычного уюта перекрывало много мелких плюсов, и все это оказалось равно огромному вытянутому нулю. В конце концов, думал Дерек, сидя в удобном кресле перед огромным монитором, несколько месяцев можно было и потерпеть. 

Вокруг суетились люди: участники не знали, что делать, команда, работающая над проектом, рассаживала их по местам и разъясняла все каждому персонально. Дерек ждал, пока кто-нибудь подойдет к нему, потому что погружение обязательно должно проводиться под присмотром опытного специалиста. Рабочий стол такого специалиста пустовал, как и кресло за соседним широким монитором – видимо, он может следить за несколькими Анимусами одновременно.

Ждать было утомительно. Дерек понимал, что в день запуска проекта ничего не может идти гладко, но суета вокруг начинала раздражать. Чтобы отвлечься, он обшарил все папки в своем коммуникаторе, трижды прочитал приветственное сообщение руководителя проекта – некой Лидии Мартин, и даже попытался выйти в сеть (что ему, кстати, сделать не удалось), когда над головой раздался недовольный голос.

\- Эй! Ты что здесь делаешь? 

Дерек поднял голову и встретился с пальцем, обвиняюще тычущим в его нос. Он отмахнулся от пальца, и его брови издевательски приподнялись.

\- Ты, правда, думал, что будешь единственным участником?

Стайлз – палец принадлежал именно ему – комично округлил глаза и состроил обиженную гримасу.

\- Нет, конечно, нет! – ответил он. – Я просто искренне надеялся, что никогда больше не увижу твою хмурую рожу! 

\- Естественно, - хмыкнул Дерек. – После того, как измазал мне всю руку инопланетными символами и облапал мое лицо.

Стайлз поджал губы, и его глаза странно блеснули. Он ничего не ответил, и только с размаху упал в свое кресло, уставившись в монитор с зеленым треугольником. Дерек пожал плечами и развернулся к своему.

***  
Талия тяжело дышала, но ее глаза, хоть и были устало прикрыты, сияли от счастья.

\- И как мы назовем его, любимый? – спросила она тихим, севшим голосом.

Ее муж, гордо подняв кричащего сына на руки, проговорил:

\- Мигель! Мигель Хейл Аудиторе де Фиренце!

~  
Дерек почувствовал, как его вышвырнуло из Анимуса. Ощущения тепла, уюта, родительской нежности и заботы вмиг растворились. Перед глазами медленно фокусировалась картинка. 

\- Прости, приятель! Должно пройти какое-то время прежде, чем ты привыкнешь погружаться и возвращаться гладко, - прозвучал на периферии голос Дэнни, который с помощью своего компьютера следил за работой дерекова Анимуса. 

Дерек перевел на него взгляд – в голове загудело, и перед глазами заплясали черные точки. Он рассеянно кивнул, зажмурившись.

Звуки постепенно возвращались, свет перестал резать глаза, а тело, наконец, ощущалось, как свое собственное. Дерек надавил пальцами на переносицу, сумев, в конце концов, отделить раздражающий смех от сторонних звуков. Он развернулся через плечо и вперил суровый взгляд в стайлзову физиономию, оказавшуюся на уровне плеч Дерека, потому что он сидел в кресле, а Стайлз согнулся в три погибели за его спиной, оглушительно смеясь.

\- Мигель Хейл… - выдавил он сквозь хохот и всхлипы, - Черт возьми, Мигель! Хах, а я думал, мои предки – оригиналы!

Дерек раздраженно поморщился, как от зубной боли, его брови сдвинулись к переносице. Он развернулся в кресле и, не глядя на Стайлза, встал.

\- Я свободен, Дэнни? – спросил Дерек, мечтая о кровати.

\- Как ветер.

***  
С утра Дерек отказывался быть человеком. Ему не удалось, как следует, выспаться, и Дерек пытался вспомнить, что по этому поводу говорил Айзек. Коммуникатор радостно пискнул, сообщая о пришедшем сообщении, но Дерек не хотел читать очередное пожелание «доброго» утра от команды. Ему просто необходимо было добраться до автомата с божественным крепким черным кофе – обычно кофе из автоматов был отвратительной бурдой, которую невозможно пить, но этот автомат выдавал просто восхитительный напиток богов, который мог сделать человека из кого угодно – даже из ублюдка Джексона.

Дерек шел по пустым коридорам, словно на магните. Он слабо ориентировался в пространстве, угрюмо смотря перед собой. Когда автомат появился в поле зрения, настроение Дерека с отметки «хуже некуда» упало до «оказывается, есть куда, и тут даже просторно», потому что рядом с ним стоял Стайлз – бодрый и свежий, как весенний лужок, и у него в руках был пустой картонный стакан, который он пристроил к автомату, нажав на кнопку. Развернувшись, он встретился с Дереком взглядом и широко улыбнулся.

\- Доброе утро, Мигель Хейл!

Дерек ощутил, как от желания подправить кое-кому физиономию, усыпанную родинками, чешутся кончики пальцев, но отвлекся, когда почувствовал кофейный запах. Он втянул носом воздух и прикрыл глаза. Вытянув руки, словно какой-то зомби, Дерек вытряхнул из башни стаканов один и принялся ждать, когда Стайлз освободит от себя священное пространство. 

Стайлз уходить не спешил. Он колдовал над автоматом, и Дерек не сразу понял, что для одной порции кофе времени было более чем предостаточно. Он насторожился только когда Стайлз отошел на безопасное расстояние, держа в руках полный стаканчик, и остановился. Дерек пристроил свой стаканчик к автомату, нажал на кнопку и… замер. Автомат обиженно забулькал, издал несколько страдальческих вздохов и, судя по всему, отказался делать из утренних монстров людей. Несколько жалких капель стукнуло по картонному днищу, и у Дерека перед глазами все покраснело от едва сдерживаемой ярости. Он, глядя на Стайлза уничтожающим взглядом, с хрустом смял свой стаканчик и отправил его в мусорку. И направился в сторону Стайлза. Тот стоял, с вызовом встречая взгляд Дерека, и не торопился двигаться с места. Дерек оказался рядом и быстрее, чем Стайлз среагировал, пригвоздил его спиной к стене. Он сдавленно охнул, картонный стаканчик выпал из его рук и прокатился по полу, разбрызгивая напиток богов.

\- В чем. Твоя. Проблема? – раздельно спросил Дерек, едва сдерживаясь от того, чтобы не начать колошматить раздражающее тело спиной о стену.

\- Ты мне не нравишься, - прямо ответил Стайлз, и на мгновение его губы скривились. – И я рад, что ты теперь в курсе, потому что так даже интереснее, когда ты посылаешь мне ненавидящие взгляды.

Дерек стиснул зубы и встряхнул стайлзову толстовку, из-за чего тот стукнулся затылком о стену.

\- Эй, поосторожнее! Ненавидеть можно, распускать руки – нет. Сечешь разницу? 

Дерек сжал кулаки до хруста в суставах, и на его скулах заходили желваки. Ему хватило самообладания сдержаться. В конце концов, начинать рабочую карьеру с избиения другого участника – не солидно. Он встряхнул Стайлза еще раз и резко отпустил воротник толстовки. Наверное, будет лучше просто не обращать внимания. Абстрагироваться и попытаться не замечать одного конкретного участника, который всегда заканчивает сессии в Анимусе быстрее Дерека и жужжит над ухом, пока тот приходит в себя. 

Дерек глубоко вдохнул и пошел по коридору в сторону своего рабочего места.

\- Ну вот, прекрасная Лидия не получит сегодня свою порцию кофе. И кто в этом виноват? – спросил за его спиной Стайлз. И Дерек в очередной раз услышал скрип собственных зубов.

***  
\- Эй, полнолуние через пару дней. Ты в порядке? – Лоуренс подошел к Хейлу и положил ему руку на плечо. Близкий контакт с членом стаи моментально послал волну спокойствия по телу. Хейл поскреб отросшими когтями ладони и втянул их обратно.

\- Я в порядке, - сдавленно сказал он, все еще чувствуя пульсирующую вытесняющую рассудок ярость.

\- Я вижу, брат! – усмехнулся Лоуренс и широким жестом указал на десяток валявшихся в отключке парней, с которыми у Хейла возникла (заранее запланированная) маленькая стычка.

\- Все нормально, - сказал Хейл более уверенно, возвращая себе способность думать ясно. Волк брата тянулся к его волку, и это успокаивало куда больше, чем рука на плече.

Лоуренс взял лицо Хейла за щетинистый подбородок и повернул туда-сюда. 

\- Что?

\- Тебе нужно побриться, - усмехнулся брат. Хейл отмахнулся от его руки и по-мальчишески насупился. – И кто-то из них разбил тебе губу.

Хейл на автомате провел пальцем по уже зажившей ранке и, облизнув его, стер кровь.

\- Встретим луну вместе? – спросил Лоуренс, и Хейл улыбнулся. 

Они забрались на самое высокое здание в городе и сидели там плечо к плечу до самой ночи, наблюдая, как медленно проясняется почти круглый диск луны. Когда время перевалило за полночь, Лоуренс пихнул Хейла в плечо.

\- Мама будет волноваться. Пойдем.

Хейл кинул говорящий взгляд вниз, на пересекающие друг друга улочки и толпящиеся дома, но Лоуренс его понял.

\- Дай Кейт поспать, - улыбнулся брат снисходительно.

\- Она сможет выспаться… потом, - отозвался Хейл. Его волк встряхнулся в ожидании.

~  
Дерек не сразу понял, что произошло отключение от Анимуса. Ощущение волка внутри таяло медленно, но оставляло после себя такую объемную и пугающую пустоту, что Дерек был готов завыть. За плечом стоял Стайлз, его глаза заинтересованно блестели, а на губах играла шальная улыбка. 

\- «Встретим луну вместе». Серьезно? Чувак, это звучит так ванильно!

Дерек нахмурился. С каждым разом Стайлз поднимал планку и сейчас посягнул почти на святое. То, что связывало его с дядей-опекуном, и то, как они с Лорой цеплялись друг за друга, абсолютно отличалось от той атмосферы всеобщей любви и заботы друг о друге. Чувство стаи за неделю пребывания в Анимусе стало для Дерека всем. Он жил от сессии до сессии, и ему каждый раз было болезненно терять и волка внутри, и стаю на расстоянии восприятия.

Дерек бросил на Стайлза короткий взгляд и направился в сторону своей комнаты. Проходя мимо Дэнни, он хлопнул его по плечу. 

\- Дерек, подожди, - Дэнни круто развернулся на стуле и поднял глаза. Вкупе с добродушной улыбкой, Дэнни казался самым классным человеком во вселенной. Все любили Дэнни, даже раздраженный Дерек. Поэтому Дерек остановился и уставился тяжелым взглядом в дэннину макушку.

\- Нас просят предупредить всех сразу. – Дерек кивнул, как бы принимая эту необходимость, и Дэнни перекинул ему какой-то файл. Коммуникатор в руках коротко пискнул.

\- Для экономии твоего времени, - пояснил Дэнни и улыбнулся. – Прочтешь, когда сможешь.

Дерек благодарно кивнул и развернулся. За его спиной снова прозвучал голос Стайлза.

\- Дерек, - сказал он, раскатывая буквы по языку, словно пробуя сочетание на вкус. – Дерек. 

И усмехнулся. 

Дерек вздохнул.

***

Дерек прочел информацию, которую переслал Дэнни, касающуюся эффекта просачивания. Они представляли его как какого-то монстра, способного свести человека с ума за пару дней. 

Дерек, конечно, знал, что это не так. У дяди проявились симптомы почти сразу, через каких-то пару месяцев, но, в конце концов, он умер в здравом уме и трезвой памяти из-за пьяного водителя, а вовсе не из-за Анимуса. 

Поэтому Дерек решил для себя, что пойдет к местному мозгоправу только если на то появятся действительно веские причины. Хватало и того, что к Эллисон постоянно бегает Скотт под какими-то нелепыми предлогами, поэтому Дерек справедливо полагал, что и у психолога куча своих проблем в виде особенно приставучего паренька со скошенной челюстью. 

Да и все, на что Дерек мог пожаловаться сейчас, - это Стайлз, который появлялся отовсюду с извечным «Дерек» на губах.

\- Дерек?

\- Что?

\- Дерек!

\- Ну?

\- Дерек.

\- Стайлз.

\- Дерек.

\- Дерек.

\- Дерек.

Дерек думал, что если у него когда-нибудь проявятся симптомы эффекта просачивания, то вместе с ними стайлзова голова отделится от тела.

Хотя, эффект просачивания был совсем не при чем, когда Стайлз снова оказался прижат лопатками к стене – такой вид общения у них давно стал привычным. 

Дерек, на самом деле, многое спускал ему. Он терпел, пока тот не переступал определенные границы. Он стерпел и сгрызенные карандаши в подставке на столе, и замененные на розовые полотенца в своей ванной, и подложенную кнопку на кресло, и даже ежедневные подколки-оскорбления, но вот взломанный коммуникатор и подпись «Красивая, но замужем» под фотографией Лоры, которую Дерек бережно хранил, он стерпеть не мог.

Он рычал, почти как его предок Хейл с внутренним волком, и несколько минут вытряхивал из Стайлза душу, популярно объясняя, почему именно Лора – та черта, которую Стайлзу лучше никогда больше не переступать. Стайлз сдавленно шипел и бросал на Дерека уничтожающие взгляды, когда его голова не моталась из стороны в сторону.

\- Черт, Дерек… - сдавленно промычал он, когда вместо того, чтобы успокоиться, Дерек только сильнее разозлился. – Понял я, понял! Ступил! Ну, черт, чувак, это же просто шутка! Шутка, понимаешь? Удали надпись, и все дела! Я не думал, ай! Не думал, что тебя это так заденет! Дерек!

Дерек резко отпустил его и отошел на несколько шагов, дико сверкая глазами и сжимая кулаки. Он старался успокоиться, но сердце заходилось, как сумасшедшее.

\- Дерек, - внезапно усмехнулся Стайлз, сползший по стене на пол. – А ничего так, прикольное у тебя имя! Когда тебя Дэнни окликнул, я даже решил, что это типа никнейм. 

\- Такое ощущение, что ты раньше его не слышал, - отозвался Дерек, делая глубокие вдохи. 

\- Ну, знаешь, чувак, - Стайлз рассмеялся, растирая шишку на затылке. – Я как-то им не интересовался.

Дерек вздохнул и направился в свою комнату, душа в зародыше желание повторно вытрясти из Стайлза душу.

***  
Корр встретил Хейла на закате во внутреннем дворике поместья Аудиторе. Хейл потянулся к младшему брату волком, и тот отозвался тем же, подбежав к нему и обняв – ему все еще сложно было отгораживать себя от волчонка и они делили одни действия на двоих.

\- Брат, достань мне еще перьев, - попросил Корр, и Хейл потрепал его по макушке.

\- Я же принес тебе много на прошлой неделе.

\- Они больше не пахнут так, как раньше, - Корр недовольно сморщил нос и поднял просящий взгляд.

Хейл снисходительно улыбнулся – совсем так, как улыбался ему Лоуренс.

\- Они пахнут так же, как и неделю назад.

\- Мой нос не такой чувствительный, как твой! – возразил Корр, поджав губы. – Я не могу отделить чайку от вороны!

\- Хорошо, - Хейл вздохнул и положил руки на плечи брату. – Я принесу тебе перьев, а ты пообещаешь мне ложиться спать вовремя, идет?

Корр насупился, недовольный условиями, но, в конце концов, кивнул. 

\- Вот и хорошо, - Хейл подтолкнул брата к двери, а сам втянул носом воздух, пытаясь по запаху определить, где можно найти птичьи гнезда. Почуяв несколько, Хейл сорвался с места.

Он пролазил по городу до самой ночи, набрав целую охапку перьев для Корра. Его волк радостно крутился на месте, предвкушая счастье брата. 

Когда Хейл был уже на пути к дому, он почувствовал, что что-то не так. Ноздри щекотал запах дыма, а волк внезапно заскулил и забился внутри о клетку так, что у Хейла ни с того, ни с сего полезли клыки и когти. Он бежал к дому, как сумасшедший, даже не скрываясь, но предчувствие нехорошего очень прочно забралось под кожу и грызло изнутри. 

Хейл увидел столп пламени издалека. Он взвыл и понесся по улицам, сбивая прохожих и глупо прижимая к груди охапку перьев. Он влетел во внутренний дворик, чуть не расшибившись, когда запнулся. Из всех окон бил огонь, и жар стоял такой, что было невозможно дышать. 

Хейл потянулся волком, пытаясь почувствовать стаю, и… не смог. Он рухнул на колени, безвольно опустив руки и глядя пустыми глазами на горящий дом. Собранные перья, подхваченные ветром, взвились и утонули прямо в огненном пекле. Волк внутри завыл от пожирающей густой тоски. 

Их больше не было. Никого из них не было.

Хейл не просто потерял всю семью – он потерял всю стаю.

~  
Дерек сразу почувствовал, как Дэнни отрубил его от Анимуса. Обжигающая, сводящая с ума тоска отступила, и Дерек впервые был рад тому, что сессия так быстро закончилась.

За плечом стоял Стайлз, и Дерек не знал, что сделает с ним, если тот скажет хоть что-нибудь. 

\- Заткнись, – хмуро бросил Дерек, и Стайлз послушно захлопнул рот, насупившись.

Дерек, едва осознавая себя от навалившихся воспоминаний, тоски и усталости, направился в комнату.

***  
Все началось с того, что Дерек стал лучше слышать. Обычно плотные стены комнаты надежно отделяли его от всех внешних шумов и звуков, но теперь Дерек слышал, как переговариваются проходящие мимо люди, и как ходит его сосед за стеной. Он понял, что это эффект просачивания, когда начал отчетливо слышать биение стайлзова сердца на расстоянии десяти метров – немного неровный, чуть ускоренный ритм сводил его с ума первые несколько дней.

Дереку хотелось приложить Стайлза к стене – иногда ему казалось, что он только так и понимает – и прорычать «Прекрати это делать!», но одновременно с этим Дерек осознавал, насколько это смешно. Очевидно, Стайлз не смог бы остановить свой пульс. 

Хотя, что действительно насторожило Дерека, - это момент, который он невольно засвидетельствовал на расстоянии, для этого не рассчитанном.

Он был на другой стороне огромной комнаты с множеством Анимусов и мысленно учился абстрагироваться от посторонних шумов, когда услышал, как дыхание Стайлза сбилось: он закончил свою сессию – по какой-то причине, у него их было в полтора раза больше, чем у Дерека. Стайлз вытряхнул себя из стула с таким жутким грохотом, что Дереку показалось, что он упал.

\- Эй, ты в порядке? – спросил у него Дэнни, не прекращая клацать клавиатурой.

\- Воу! – Стайлз усмехнулся и что-то потер – Дерек предположил макушку и ушибленное колено. – Это было… просто… воу!

Дэнни усмехнулся тоже.

\- Дэнни, - голос Стайлза прозвучал как никогда серьезно. – Чувак, не дай ему это увидеть.

Дэнни перестал печатать. Дерек слышал, как сосредоточенно он дышит, и как размеренно бьется его сердце.

\- Как ты это себе представляешь? – спросил Дэнни.

Стайлз нервно рассмеялся.

\- Откуда мне знать?! Ты как-то вытащил его, когда сгорело поместье. Вытащи и в этот раз!

Дэнни рвано выдохнул, и его сердце сбилось с ритма. Он понизил голос.

\- Я смог вытащить его, просто отрубив систему, а для него это совсем нехорошо. Я удивлен, что все обошлось без последствий.

Стайлз прерывисто вздохнул, его сердце забилось быстрее.

\- Дэнни, пожалуйста, просто не дай ему это увидеть. Ему вовсе не обязательно… знать. Сделаешь это, и моя жизнь не превратится в ад!

\- С чего ты решил, что после…

\- Тсс! С этого придурка станется ошиваться где-то рядом! Не говори вслух! Это будет тем-что-нельзя-называть, окей?

В голосе Дэнни послышалась улыбка.

\- С чего ты решил, что после того-что-нельзя-называть твоя жизнь превратится в ад? Может, все обойдется?

Стайлз невесело усмехнулся. 

\- Сомневаюсь. Просто… сделай это, ладно? 

\- Если смогу, сделаю. - Ответил Дэнни, поколебавшись.

Дерек проклинал Стайлза за то, что теперь чесались не только руки, но и любопытство.

***  
Хейл встретил Дженима в Тоскане. 

Он как раз оттряхивал руки от крови Кейт – той самой Кейт, к которой он бегал, как послушная собачонка больше года; той самой Кейт, которая устроила пожар в поместье Аудиторе. 

Кейт смотрела на него потухшими глазами, раскрыв в изумлении рот. Хейл помнил, как она захрипела перед смертью, то ли пытаясь произнести его имя, то ли посылая в его адрес проклятия. Хейл в ответ взрезал ей живот скрытым клинком, почувствовав, как руки заливает вязкая теплая кровь и под пальцами, ушедшим глубоко, чавкают внутренние органы. Ее платье, больше похожее на мужское, чем женское, стало тяжелеть из-за пропитавшей его крови. Хейл вернул скрытый клинок в ножны и оттянул руку, глядя во все еще живые злые глаза. Он вонзил клинок снова, выше и левее, раз легкий метательный нож под лопаткой не убил ее быстро. Она коротко вскрикнула и затухла навечно. 

Волк внутри Хейла ликовал. Он скалился, рычал победно, бился о клетку, пытаясь вырваться на свободу, и Хейла переполняло такое безумное удовлетворение, идущее от него волнами, что он не сразу заметил, как оказался на башне тосканской стены не один. Хейл поднял голову, встречаясь взглядом с выразительными карими глазами мальчишки. 

\- Дженим, - протянул тот руку и брезгливо сморщился, когда перевел взгляд на руки Хейла. Тот в ответ усмехнулся и принялся оттирать их краем белого балахона ассасинов, который дядя выдал Хейлу после окончания двухлетнего обучения. 

Когда руки оказались более или менее чистыми, Хейл собрался уйти, не взглянув ни на Кейт, ни на мальчишку, назвавшегося Дженимом. Но последний его остановил.

\- Ты неправильно это делаешь, - сказал он, и Хейл развернулся, стоя на зубчатом краю башни. Окровавленные полы его плаща развевались на ветру, руки были в разводах засохшей крови, а волк неспокойно вертелся в клетке – он был взбудоражен и возбужден, его месть, наконец, свершилась. Хейл приподнял брови, и Дженим указал на Кейт.

\- Ты должен сказать «Покойся с миром» и закрыть ей глаза.

Хейл скептически приподнял бровь, не ощущая в себе рвения оказывать посмертные почести той, что отняла у него всю стаю. Однако под пристальным серьезным взглядом он пожал плечами, мол надо, так надо, спрыгнул со стены и подошел к лежащей в луже крови Кейт. Он присел перед ней на корточки и закрыл ей веки пальцами, а потом проговорил с рвущейся из груди яростью – волк рычал и сопротивлялся.

\- Покойся с миром, сучка! – и не выдержал, сплюнул на ее светлые волосы, лежащие вокруг ее головы, как чертов неправильный нимб.

Дженим рассмеялся. Хейл поднялся во весь рост и положил руку на эфес меча, спящего в ножнах.

\- Кто ты?

\- Дженим! – ответил мальчишка несколько удивленно. – Я уже говорил.

\- Меня не интересует твое имя, - сказал Хейл, сдвигая брови к переносице. – Повторяю вопрос: кто ты?

Дженим резко изменился в лице. Только что он корчил из себя саму обвиненную невинность, и теперь перед ним стоял серьезный все-еще-мальчишка, чьим видом Хейл не обманывался. 

\- Я из тех, кто будет очень удручен ее потерей, - сказал Дженим. – Хотя, ты не подумай! Лично я только «за». Она была той еще стервой, везде совала свой прекрасный напудренный носик и считала себя выше всех. В общем, была не из разряда тех людей, которых любят.

Хейл усмехнулся, стискивая пальцы на эфесе сильнее, и Дженим напрягся – Хейд видел, как он распределил центр тяжести.

\- Слушай, они узнают, что это ты сделал, - сказал Дженим, перестав трепаться на отвлеченную тему. – Узнают, потому что ты не скрывался и оставил кучу следов. И когда они поймут, за тобой начнется охота.

\- Почему ты говоришь это мне? – спросил Хейл, потянув меч из ножен. Раздался противный металлический скрежет, резанувший по чуткому слуху.

\- В знак благодарности? – Дженим улыбнулся и развел руки в стороны. – Это не всемирный секрет, ты и сам мог к этому прийти.

Хейл свел брови и стал выглядеть еще мрачнее.

\- Неубедительно. Попробуй еще раз.

\- Слушай, я должен был заметить, если ты начнешь на нее охоту. И я заметил, но никому ничего не сказал. Они будут считать, что я ошибся, и на случай, если эта ошибка окажется фатальной, мне нужен сильный союзник.

\- Я не союзник тебе. – Процедил Хейл сквозь зубы, и меч выскользнул из ножен. Хейл описал дугу в воздухе быстрее, чем успел подумать, но Дженим проворно отскочил назад и в сторону, даже не достав оружия. Это немного остудило.

\- Тише, тише, - Дженим сделал несколько пассов руками, призванных успокоить Хейла. – Я пришел с миром, ты еще не понял?

\- Вали, откуда пришел, – ответил Хейл, одновременно прислушиваясь к сердечному ритму Дженима – размеренному, уверенному, спокойному. 

\- Ладно, - вздохнул Дженим. – Ты, видимо, не настроен на разговор. Я попробую в другой раз.

\- Никаких других раз. – Отчетливо проговорил Хейл в пустоту – Дженим спрыгнул с башни.

~  
Дерека вытряхнуло из Анимуса, по пути приложив обо все программные углы и пару раз вывернув наизнанку. Сильнее этого ощущалось только первое окончание сессии. Дерек подавил головокружение усилием воли и обернулся через плечо, ожидая найти там Стайлза, но его не оказалось в пределе видимости, и Дерек не смог его услышать.

\- Ему изменили расписание. – Пояснил Дэнни, угадав причину недоумения Дерека. – Ваши воспоминания теперь длятся дольше и становятся тяжелее, мне физически сложно уследить за обоими.

Дерек кивнул, привычно хлопнул Дэнни по плечу и ушел к себе.

***  
\- Вот здесь, здесь и здесь они выставят караульных, - Дженим низко склонился над картой, водя пальцем по поверхности. – А вот тут будут патрули: тут и тут тоже. 

Хейл смотрел поочередно на карту, на палец Дженима и на родинки на его плечах. Его пульс оставался ровным, и Хейл верил каждому слову, как если бы об этом ему рассказывал Лоуренс или отец. Волк тянулся к Джениму сильно и необъяснимо, но рычал и бился в клетке, не получая ответа. Хейла злило поведение волка.

\- Тебе придется забраться повыше и просчитать их маршруты. Обычно, они не оставляют явных брешей, но и не смогут чисто физически сделать так, чтобы их не было. – Проговорил Дженим, улегшись на карту животом, чтобы пододвинуть жестяную банку на задравшийся край карты.

Если бы Хейл стоял напротив Дженима, он бы увидел спину и растрепанную макушку. Но он стоял чуть правее и позади, и совсем не смог отвести взгляд.

\- Сколько у меня времени? – спросил Хейл, загоняя волка назад – тот взволнованно приподнял уши и тихонько заскулил.

\- Около часа. Не меньше. Они снова будут грызться из-за территорий и влияния, кичиться своей властью и мериться причиндалами. 

Хейл кивнул и направился в сторону выхода. Дженим окликнул его у самой двери, и он развернулся через плечо. 

\- Удачи, - сказал Дженим и провел языком по губам от волнения.

Хейл кивнул, в два шага преодолел разделяющее их расстояние и уткнулся носом в шею Дженима, вдыхая его запах, запоминая его, разделяя на составляющие. Волк вскинулся, но Хейл затолкал его обратно и закрыл на все замки.

~  
Дерек легко отсоединился от Анимуса и почти не почувствовал слабость, когда встал на ноги. 

Он был дико голоден, потому что с утра не успел зайти в кафетерий, и первым делом он направился именно туда. Народу было немного – у большинства в это время сессия только начиналась, а у некоторых продолжалась. Дерек подошел к пухленькой розовощекой девушке, казавшейся ему очень молодой. Она улыбнулась застенчиво, убрала за ухо выбившуюся прядь, и Дерек узнал, что ее зовут Джейн. 

Дерек остановил свой выбор на слоеном изделии с курицей, но не успел озвучить свой выбор Джейн, потому что перед ним вихрем пронесся Стайлз и, задыхаясь, попросил у Джейн именно слойку с курицей. Дерек скрипнул зубами от раздражения и подставил Стайлзу подножку, когда тот стартанул обратно. Стайлз запнулся, но не упал, и обернулся на Дерека с таким взглядом, что, будь на его месте кто-то другой, Дерек бы серьезно подумал о средствах самозащиты, потому что прямо сейчас Стайлз убивал Дерека взглядом.

Слойка с курицей, конечно же, по странной иронии оказалась последней, и Дереку пришлось давиться пирожком со сладким повидлом. Он ненавидел Стайлза в тот момент гораздо сильнее, чем обычно.

***  
Вокруг Дерека происходило живое воплощение безумного сюжета Санта Барбары. Все вокруг разбились на чертовы парочки и начали активно облапивать друг друга в укромных местечках у всех на виду. Все началось с того, что Скотт, бегавший к Эллисон почти полгода, добился своего. Возможно, после этого многие поверили в свои шансы, потому что все, абсолютно все считали, что, в конце концов, им придется дружно лечить скоттово разбитое сердце. Затем Эрика, присоединившаяся к команде несколько позднее, сменила гнев на милость, и подпустила Айзека ближе. Ублюдок Джексон как-то умудрился уломать Лидию на помолвку. Даже Дэнни, олицетворяющий собой солнце, которое светит для всех, для одного из близнецов – кажется, Итана – Дерек их не различал – светил ярче.

Было довольно странно наблюдать вокруг эту любовную лихорадку. До весны оставался целый месяц, и если тогда все обострится, то это будет безумно.

Дерек бродил вокруг Анимуса, не зная, как ему подступиться. Дэнни с Итаном говорили о чем-то интимном – Дерек невольно слышал, о чем, но старался лишний раз не прислушиваться. В конце концов, он просто прошел к своему креслу и упал в него, напялив на голову очки. Дэнни быстро оторвался от Итана и занялся работой с серьезным видом. Дерек успел мысленно похвалить его прежде, чем сознание уползло в воспоминания.

~  
Хейл едва вернулся оттуда живым. Его плащ был изорван в клочья, а тело, хоть и стремительно восстанавливалось, изначально было полностью испещрено ранами. Он открыл дверь плечом и едва не завалился на пол, не удержав равновесие. Дженим был внутри, округлил глаза и подбежал, протягивая руки, чтобы помочь.

Хейл яростно отмахнулся от него, зарычав в голос, и самостоятельно добрел до кровати, усаживаясь на нее, в чем был.

\- Ты меня подставил. – Сказал он после нескольких минут тягучего молчания. Регенерация работала на полную катушку, и Хейл уже чувствовал себя намного лучше. – Рассказал им, что я буду там, и что я буду делать.

Голос Хейла звучал ровно, но Дженим вздрагивал от каждого слова, как от пощечины. Он стоял на месте, неестественно прямо, и в глазах его застыла такая жестокость, что волк Хейла впервые за все время зарычал на него.

\- Конечно, я им рассказал, - сказал Дженим. – Потому что я тамплиер, а ты ассасин, и это должно было тебя убить.

Хейл зарычал, но сердце Дженима сорвалось, и он пораженно замер.

\- Ты… врешь? – неверяще проговорил он, не то спрашивая, не то утверждая.

\- Но это же то, что ты так хотел услышать. – Сказал Дженим, глядя из-под надвинутых бровей. Он взъерошил одной рукой волосы и подошел ближе.

\- Ты бы не умер, - продолжил Дженим после перестрелки взглядами. Хейл нахмурился, но не двигался. – Я знал, что ты бы не умер.

Дженим провел пальцем по затянувшейся с минуту назад глубокой ране, и Хейл внезапно понял, что он знает.

\- Но ты почти умер, и они считают, что тебя уже нет в живых, - сказал Дженим, понизив голос. Хейл опустил голову, глядя на касающиеся его груди пальцы. 

\- Все потому что, - Дженим начал шептать, глядя на Хейла нечитаемым взглядом. – Они не знают. А я знаю.

\- Откуда? – пораженно выдохнул Хейл, перехватив руку Дженима за запястье. Большой палец нашел пульс, потому что Хейл впервые в жизни усомнился в своем слухе.

Дженим рассмеялся. Смех его был напряженный, звенящий и гулкий – Хейлу захотелось закрыть уши руками, как будто это могло спасти от звуков.

\- Когда ты убил Кейт, - пояснил Дженим, когда успокоился. – Ты, наверное, не заметил – был будто не в себе. Но у тебя вылезли клыки и эти… - Дженим неопределенно взмахнул свободной рукой. – Когти.

Хейл выдохнул с мыслями, что однажды он потерял контроль. Больше ему делать этого нельзя. Волк взвыл, когда почувствовал, как клетка уменьшается в размерах, сдерживая его. Он толкнулся мокрым носом в прутья и заскулил, когда понял, что никто не собирается его выпускать.

Дженим смотрел глаза в глаза, и его пульс ни разу не сбился после той лжи, которая обязана была быть правдой. Хейл продолжал сжимать его запястье и переосмысливать все, случившееся с ним за последние три месяца. Дженим знал все с самого начала, и это было не то чувство, с которым можно спокойно лечь спать. Хейл думал, что Дженим, конечно, серьезно его подставил – одна ошибка могла стоить ему жизни – с другой стороны подарил ему огромное преимущество. Тамплиеры расслабятся, считая Хейла мертвым, а сам он, в конце концов, оказавшись почти нос к носу со смертью, понял, что все это вовсе не игра.

За мыслями Хейл не заметил, как свободная рука Дженима перебралась на его обросший подбородок, принимаясь почесывать, словно он какой-то кот. Хейл фыркнул и тряхнул головой, и Дженим расслабленно рассмеялся, переместив руку на затылок. Он массажировал кожу пальцами медленно и лениво, а Хейл старательно держал волка, говоря ему «Это ничего не значит, совсем ничего», хотя он сам понимал, насколько жалко звучит его ложь. 

Он начал поглаживать запястье Дженима совершенно неожиданно для самого себя, и это стало их своеобразной крайней точкой. Дженим перевел на Хейла внимательный взгляд и переместил свою руку ему на шею, находя пульс. От мысли о том, что Дженим считает удары, сердце Хейла сорвалось с ритма. 

Взгляд Дженима стал понимающим и совсем чуть-чуть облегченным, он склонил голову и оставил на подбородке Хейла отпечаток своих губ, затем на щеке, скуле, лбу и другой щеке. Хейл нетерпеливо рыкнул и поймал его губы. Поцелуй очень скоро перестал быть поверхностным – превратился в глубокий, тягучий и обжигающий. Хейлу не хватало дыхания, но он не мог отпустить Дженима ни на секунду. Ему казалось, что стоит это сделать, и тот рассыплется пеплом в его руках, как перья, которые Хейл давным-давно собирал для Корра. 

Дженим оттолкнул его за плечо, когда дышать стало абсолютно нечем. Он хватал воздух ртом, лихорадочно сверкая глазами и облизывая покрасневшие губы. Хейл притянул его ближе и уткнулся носом в шею, вдыхая самый восхитительный запах на свете. Волк одобрительно махал хвостом и довольно вывалил язык.

Хейлу казалось, что со всем этим можно не торопиться, но Дженим внезапно вовлек его в совершенно новый, сумасшедше страстный поцелуй. И Хейл потерял себя после того, как Дженим оставил по его ухом отметину. Он старательно держал волка всю ночь, и тот почти не высовывался, но каждой клеткой своего тела, каждой его частью, Хейл чувствовал его под кожей. 

Волк призывно выл и радостно носился внутри. Он чувствовал стаю.

~  
Дерек выбрался из Анимуса со средней мягкостью. Его потряхивало от напряжения и повело в сторону, когда он попытался встать, но в остальном все было в порядке. Дерек прикрыл глаза, держась за край стола и полностью обрезал себя даже от зовущего его Дэнни. Он подумал, что это было как раз тем, что Стайлз просил Дэнни не показывать, и Дерек был за это чертовски зол. Он сантиметр за сантиметром отрезал от себя все звуки вокруг, обыскивая периметр на предмет одного очень надоедливого, болтливого и считающего, что может решать за других мальчишки.

Дерек услышал его сердце в закутке с кофейным автоматом и несколькими машинами с батончиками, печеньем, вафлями и шоколадом.

До него пытались докричаться Итан и Дэнни, но он отмахнулся от них и широким шагом направился туда, куда вел его неровный, немного ускоренный ритм.

Когда Стайлз оказался в поле зрения, Дерек зарычал. Лучшее, что случилось с ним… с Хейлом с момента потери стаи – самое прекрасное и счастливое чувство – Стайлз хотел забрать это и не показывать, эгоистично оставить одному себе. 

Дерек оказался рядом и швырнул Стайлза в стену – неосторожно, не рассчитывая, как обычно, силу, совсем не думая о том, что может сломать ему пару ребер или конечностей. Стайлз застонал и опустился на корточки, глядя снизу вверх. Дерек прихватил его за края толстовки и поднял так, чтобы Стайлз оказался на уровне его лица – ноги его подгибались, и Дереку приходилось держать его практически на весу.

\- Все-таки, увидел? – спросил Стайлз, искривляя губы в болезненной улыбке. – И как оно тебе? 

Дерек зарычал громче, практически оглушая самого себя, и Стайлз впервые за все время, что они знакомы, вздрогнул в его руках. 

\- Мой предок и твой предок, - Стайлз рассмеялся. – Какая-то гребанная ирония судьбы! Жутко, правда? 

\- Я злюсь не из-за того, кто чей предок, - процедил Дерек, глядя в глаза Стайлза почти неотрывно. - Я злюсь из-за того, что…

\- Я знаю, из-за чего ты злишься, - перебил Стайлз таким голосом, каким Дженим говорил «Они не знают, а я знаю». 

Дерек был уверен, что Стайлз знает. Он несколько раз вдохнул и выдохнул, чтобы успокоиться, и чуть не чихнул – ноздри защекотало множество оттенков разных запахов. Дерек резко отпустил Стайлза, держась за переносицу, потому что голова дико разболелась, а нос разрывало от количества запахов – Дерек мечтал о том, чтобы от перегруза информации он отключился.

\- Эй, ты в норме? – Стайлз тронул Дерека за плечо и от него резко запахло стиральным порошком и мылом, шоколадом и печеньем, курицей и пряностями, и за всем букетом, включающим в себя целую палитру оттенков, Дерек различил его собственный, пробивающийся наружу и абсолютно восхитительный запах. 

Дерек поставил руки по обе стороны от головы Стайлза и покачнулся, уткнувшись носом тому в шею. Стайлз напрягся, но не оттолкнул, возможно, потому что хорошо понимал, что он делает. Дерек считал секунды.

«Один, два, три…»

Дерека повело, потому что Стайлз немного переместился, подставляя шею. И Дерек вдыхал полной грудью, но никак не мог насытиться.

«Четыре, пять…»

Дерек понял, что надо отстраниться, когда его мысленный счет перевалил за двадцать. Стайлз осторожно потрогал его за плечо, пытаясь ненастойчиво отодвинуть.

\- Дерек? – спросил Стайлз звенящим голосом. – Дерек, у нас проблемы? 

\- Да, Стайлз, - глухо отозвался Дерек, ловя себя на том, что вылизывает его шею. – У нас проблемы.

Он заставил себя прекратить и практически насильно вытолкнулся из зоны комфорта Стайлза. 

\- Ты мне все еще не нравишься, - глядя глаза в глаза проговорил Стайлз.

\- Я тебе все еще ненавижу, - отозвался Дерек.

\- Чувак, это очень стремно, - Стайлз сузил глаза и изогнул губы в невеселой усмешке. – Давай просто сделаем вид, что ничего этого не было.

Дерек кивнул и повел носом, разворачиваясь в ту сторону, где тихо офигевали Итан с Дэнни. Стайлз проследил за его взглядом и обреченно застонал.

\- И вы двое! – он повысил голос. – Тоже делаете вид, что ничего не было. Мы все усиленно делаем вид, что ничего не было!

Итан и Дэнни отразились одинаковыми нечитаемыми улыбками и покивали так, что им не верилось ни капли.

***  
Как и просил Стайлз, Дерек усиленно делал вид, что ничего не было. Он проводил в Анимусе немного меньше времени, потому что Айзек в итоге обнаружил признаки эффекта просачивания у Дерека. Его заставили ходить к Эллисон каждый день с четырех до пяти. Дерек играл в волчью угадайку, чувствуя запах и пытаясь определить, чей он, пока Эллисон упорно ставила ему мозги на место. 

\- Это не ты чувствуешь, это самовнушение, - повторяла она. – Способность твоего предка, которую ты случайно перенял. Ты можешь отгородиться от нее, отсечь ее от себя – просто попытайся.

Дерек смотрел на нее, приподняв брови, и думал, что ни за что в жизни от этого не откажется.

\- Я в порядке, - повторял Дерек из раза в раз, потому что он не мог сказать не больше и не меньше. 

А еще, сидя у нее в кабинете, Дерек потихоньку принюхивался, пытаясь вычленить среди запаха духов, кремов, мыл и Скотта ее собственный запах. Но как бы Дерек ни пытался, ничего восхитительного он не находил – абсолютно ничего похожего на запах Стайлза. После того, как Эллисон со вздохом его отпускала, он уходил в общий зал, где многие участники собирались по вечерам после сессий, и принюхивался поочередно к каждому из них, но всегда сбивался, когда мимо проходил Стайлз. 

Дерек не смог сдержаться в первый раз, когда он, словно специально, прошел мимо и направился в абсолютно безлюдный на тот момент закуток все с тем же кофейным автоматом. Дерек просто встал и пошел за ним, уткнувшись ему в шею сразу же, как только они повернули за угол. Стайлз не удивился и не оттолкнул, только напряг плечи и вытянул руки вдоль тела, поэтому Дерек прижимал его к себе за двоих. 

В следующие разы сдерживать себя стало сложнее. От Стайлза не исходило ни устного, ни ментального запрета, и Дерек позволял себе тонуть в его запахе каждый день с семи до восьми после Эллисон и общего зала и перед сном.

Стайлз однажды повторил:

\- Ты мне все еще не нравишься.

И Дерек ответил:

\- Я тебя все еще ненавижу.

Но его голос чуть не сорвался на последнем слове, потому что сердце Дерека сбилось с ритма, когда он попытался солгать Стайлзу и самому себе. Дерек подумал, что если бы у него был волк, он бы рвал сейчас изнутри, грыз прутья клетки и дико выл от того, что – болезненное, воспаленное, открытое и вспухшее – происходит между ними.

Однажды Дерек не сдержался вновь и оставил чуть ниже стайлзова уха метку. Стайлз рвано выдохнул и посмотрел на него мутными глазами, а Дерек потянулся за поцелуем. Он едва удержался на ногах, потому что его вело и шатало, и ему пришлось вцепиться в стену обеими руками, чтобы удержаться. 

\- Что ты чувствуешь? – спросил тогда Стайлз, оторвавшись от губ Дерека и привычно подставляя шею.

\- Прямо сейчас? – глухо отозвался Дерек и коротко лизнул оставленную метку. – Твое возбуждение.

\- Оу, - только и сказал Стайлз, а спустя минуту молчания продолжил. – Это определенно не то, что должен чувствовать обычный человек, да?

Дерек усмехнулся, поднимая голову и смотря Стайлзу в глаза.

\- Только не когда ты упираешься им в мое бедро.

Стайлз забавно округлил глаза и опустил глаза вниз, а потом старательно начал отодвигаться, но Дерек коротко рыкнул и притянул его за затылок в новый поцелуй.

\- Дерек! Дерек… Де… рек. Дерек, мать твою, перестань! – Стайлз оттолкнул его за плечо, и Дерек послушно отошел на метр. – Это все становится серьезнее. Нам лучше не… нам лучше перестать. 

Дереку казалось, что у него полезли клыки, хотя, конечно, никаких клыков не было. Он хмуро посмотрел на Стайлза, но кивнул, ощущая, как болезненно ноет от того, что Стайлз все еще ни разу не соврал.

Было сложно не чувствовать запах Стайлза так близко каждый день, но Дерек попросил себе дополнительных сессий в Анимусе, когда Эллисон, наконец, выписала ему справку о том, что его рассудку ничего не угрожает. И силы оставались только на то, чтобы есть и спать, и смотреть воспоминания.

***  
Хейл вернулся с еще одним именем в списке жертв и еще одним предательством на сердце. Волк сдавленно выл внутри и пятился в темноту, но Хейл схватил его за шкирку и начлал тыкать носом, как провинившегося щенка, во все это безумие. На этот раз все было подстроено так, что Хейл просто не должен был выжить. Ему удалось уйти, только потому что мохнатая гривастая лошадка не испугалась звуков боя и последовала за Хейлом даже туда, откуда у него не было обратного билета. 

Хейл думал, что если Дженим его все-таки предаст, сердце будет болеть невыносимо – так же, как и тогда, при пожаре. Но в груди неспокойно колотилось и неприятно тянуло, но не болело.

Хейл залечивал раны, и думал, что точно убьет Дженима, как только увидит его в следующий раз. 

В его длинном списке осталось одно единственное имя, и Хейл пошел за запахом, который недавно учуял. Нюх привел его в небольшое пригородное поместье. Волк Хейла рвался и упирался всеми четырьмя лапами, когда он переступал порог – Хейл вообще только и делал, что прислушивался к волку, но он отчего-то знал, что ему и надо, и не надо туда одновременно. Вокруг пахло Джерардом и Дженимом, и Хейл не знал, кого он хочет найти больше. 

Он шел на запах по длинному темному коридору и вышел к внутреннему двору. Дженим сидел, привалившись к каменному бортику фонтана, и Хейла оглушило – он не слышал и не чувствовал ничего вокруг и совсем забыл, что хотел убить его при первой же встречи. Вода в фонтане была алой, а от Дженима пахло смертью. Хейл подошел ближе и тронул его за плечо. Голова Дженима мотнулась назад, и он уставился на Хейла мертвыми глазами, из уголка его рта капала теплая кровь, а слева на одежде виднелось кровавое пятно – удар был один, точно в сердце тонким стилетом. И нанесли его едва ли больше десятка минут назад.

Хейл смотрел перед собой и ничего не видел. Его руки, как и после первого убийства, оказались все в крови, а в глазах застыла режущая сухость. Он прижал Дженима к себе и закричал не своим голосом, и волк внутри горько завыл, чувствуя потерю, пусть и напроказившего, но все-таки члена стаи.

Когда Хейл сорвал горло, он прошептал, прикрывая Джениму тусклые карие глаза.

\- Через сто лет или через тысячу, я найду тебя снова, и не будет никаких ассасинов и тамплиеров, чтобы нас разлучить. А пока… покойся с миром.

Тело Дженима он оставил недвижимым, потому что волк почувствовал приближение целой армии.

Хейл зашел в дом, шагая размеренно и неспешно. Он провел по стенам руками, взялся за ручку и вышел через переднюю дверь.

Их было много, больше, чем Хейл мог одолеть. Он знал, что не выберется с этого поля боя. Он чувствовал запах Джерарда где-то поблизости и выпустил когти с клыками. Каждого, кто вставал у него на пути, Хейл убивал, не задумываясь, есть ли за ними вина, или нет. А когда в поле зрения появился старик, вокруг которого пульсировало и искрило – это он, он убил Дженима! – Хейл бросился на него, не обращая внимания на раздробленные ребра, на многочисленные, заливающие все вокруг кровью раны. Джерард выпустил в него стрелу, и Хейл почувствовал внезапную слабость во всем теле и сильный укол в сердце, но прежде чем оно остановилось, стукнувшись еще трижды, его зубы успели сомкнуться на горле Джерарда. 

Последние мысли Хейла были о матери и отце, Лоуренсе, Корре и… Джениме.

~  
Дерека вышвырнуло из Анимуса, словно мяч из сетки для лакросса. Он не почувствовал под ногами опоры, когда попытался резко встать, и поэтому упал на колени. Он вслушивался во все вокруг и втягивал носом запах, но не слышал и не чувствовал одного единственного, так необходимого ему сейчас.

\- Где он? – спросил Дерек не своим голосом, и внезапно уцепился, почувствовал его, словно между ними натянули веревку.

Он добрался до его комнаты так быстро, как только мог, и чуть не сорвал дверь с петель. Стайлз сидел на своей кровати, глядя перед собой пустым взглядом – и это был абсолютно другой, выжатый на все сто процентов, оставшийся полой оболочкой Стайлз.

Дерек шагнул вперед и замер, наткнувшись на мысленный запрет. Он шагнул снова, уже ничего не слушая, и упал на колени перед ним.

Дерек протянул руки и последовательно ощупал бока, ладони и плечи. Его взгляд растерянно бегал по всему Стайлзу, пальцы точь в точь повторяли траекторию – оглаживали губы, очерчивали щеки, терли скулы и неуверенно щупали глаза. 

\- Досмотрел? – спросил Стайлз, когда Дерек уткнулся ему носом в пах и обнял за бедра. 

Дерек не мог ответить, он потерся щекой о ширинку стайлзовых джинс, и это странным образом не вызывало возбуждения – только иррациональную нежность в самом Дереке и тягучую боль у Стайлза. 

\- Прости, - прошептал Стайлза, его пальцы легли на голову Дерека и начали осторожно поглаживать. – Просто, я…он… все-таки тебя предал.

\- Не важно, - Дерек замотал головой. – Я все равно тебя нашел. Я обещал, что найду через сотню или через тысячу лет, и нас больше никто не сможет разлучить.

Стайлз улыбнулся, и Дерек почувствовал, как тревога и тянущая боль его отпустили. Он гладил Дерека по голове, плечам и за ушами, а Дерек топил себя в запахе Стайлза, не боясь больше нырнуть с головой. 

Его волк радостно дышал и махал хвостом. Он чувствовал – стая.


End file.
